Hope Summers
Real Name: Hope Summers (originally born "Baby" Spalding; her given birth name is unknown; renamed Hope after her adoption by Cable; legal status of her name is unclear) *'Aliases:' MeMe, White Phoenix, Mutant Messiah, Messiah Child, Phoenix Messiah, Throat Slicer, "Little GIrl", "Little Momma", Master, "Hellspawn", Antichrist *'Relatives:' **Scott Summers (adoptive paternal grandfather) **Madelyne Pryor (adoptive paternal grandmother) **Jean Grey (adoptive paternal step-grandmother) **Louise Spalding (mother, deceased) **Nathan Summers (adoptive father) **Hope Summers (adoptive mother, deceased) **Tyler Dayspring (adoptive step-brother, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Force (leader); formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body, Lights, Extinction Team, partner of Cable *'Base of Operations:' Abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Pacific Ocean; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; mobile; Ensabahnur I; Clean City; New Liberty; Cooperstown, Alaska *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Tutored by Cable *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 106 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Cooperstown Memorial Hospital, Alaska Powers and Abilities Pluripotent Echopraxia: Hope can psychically duplicate the power-signature of mutants physically near her. Although she does require close proximity to subjects, she does not need to physically tough them, nor does it appear as though her using a subject's powers deplete their own power level. Additionally, Hope can duplicate multiple power-signatures concurrently with seemingly no limit. However, her duplicated powers fade due to time, distance, and usage. She is only able to duplicate mutant powers, not those of other metahumans. The upper limits of her powers have yet to be reached or determined. The powers Hope has demonstrated so far include: Former Powers Phoenix Force: Hope has demonstrated a flaming energy aura like the Phoenix raptor several times, even as early as five months old. These manifestations could suggest she is a potential avatar for the Phoenix. After Cable's return from the future and being consumed by the techno-organic virus, Hope absorbed the virus and used the Phoenix flames to destroy the virus and cure Cable. Cable then told Cyclops that Hope was the Phoenix. Scarlet Witch said that Hope is a part of the Phoenix. As the Phoenix comes nearer to Earth, Hope has been able to feel its presence and exhibit the following powers: *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Hope has created cosmic flames often under duress, but with increasing control. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' Hope has wielded this energy to project beams of immense concussive force. *''Resurrection Force:'' Despite being fatally stabbed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos, Hope was almost immediately revived by the Phoenix Force with all of her injuries healed. *''Immortality:'' Hope cannot die, as the Phoenix will resurrect her if she sustains a fatal injury. Undetectability: It is also notable that after Hope's initial detection at birth, Cerebra blew up. After repairs were made, the Stepford Cuckoos tried to search for her because she had been kidnapped by the Marauders, yet she somehow became undetectable by mutant-detecting equipment. It is possible, however, that she was merely being shielded by Cable, as he was with her from the time she left the hospital until he left to stop the Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Hope was again able to disguise her signal when both the X-Men and Avengers were looking across the globe for her, though the use of a device Cable taught her to build. The Five Lights: Soon after Hope's return to the present, five new X-Genes manifested across the globe. Besides her own birth, these are the first new manifestations of mutant powers since M-Day. More new mutants have continued to manifest, but slower than the original five. *''X-Gene Stabilization:'' All of the mutants activated between the events of the Second Coming and Avengers vs. X-Men displayed wildly unstable powers. The only thing that seems to stabilize the new mutant's powers is direct contact with Hope. *''Influence and Lights Bonding:'' The Lights were shown to be linked to each other and to the new activation's,with some low-level control from Hope over them. Hope has exhibited some subconscious low-level of persuasion or manipulation over the post-M-Day new mutants. All the Lights were also affected by the suicide of Zeeshan. That situation was witnessed by Transonic and Kenji and later by Kitty Pryde. Also, when the Sixth Light activated, all of the Lights were able to sense it. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Power Mimicry